


Dean Was Sam's Batman

by Prongs_Smitch



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_Smitch/pseuds/Prongs_Smitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of why Dean says "I'm Batman". Pre-series, young Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Was Sam's Batman

**Author's Note:**

> This is re-uploaded from my account (Prongs Smitch) on fanfiction.net. Sorry for any mistakes - the file hasn't been edited since I originally wrote it a few years ago. I hope you enjoy this one-shot :)

Sam and Dean were sat in the latest motel, both at the end of their beds, watching the TV with intent. Dean was grateful to have a TV, a good distraction from worrying about their Dad - again.

Dean wondered when John would be home, how long this hunt would take, how much longer he'd be able to hide what their Dad did from Sammy. The kid would just not leave it alone - always prying and asking unanswerable questions, no matter how much Dean or John discouraged him. They just wanted him to have his innocence a little longer, or at least Dean did, he wasn't sure his Dad even cared any more.

"Dean?" said Sam, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. He wasn't even sure what they were watching.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean glanced at the TV and realised Batman was on, why was he missing Batman?!

"I don't like the Joker, he looks way to much like a clown." Said Sam, hiding behind his hands.

"Sammy, clowns aren't scary! How many times have I told you? There are much worse things to be scared of!" Dean silently prayed that Sam wouldn't have to know what they were just quite yet.

Dean looked over and saw the terror in Sam's eyes, he sighed loudly. Couldn't he just have a break for once and just watch Batman? He got up and walked over to his little brother, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, Sammy, tell you what. The Joker's always going to be defeated by Batman right? So just remember," Dean leaned over far enough so he could whisper into Sam's ear. "I'm Batman" he whispered softly.

Sam broke out into huge fits of roaring laughter. Dean stuck out his bottom lip, trying to pull his face into an expression of annoyance. "What? I could so be Batman!" Sam was by now struggling to breathe in deep laughter. "Hey! It's not that funny! I could" Dean grinned, he loved making Sam laugh, it gave him glimpses of the childhood they should've had. "Right! That's it!" Dean pounced onto his brother, tickling him.

"De- no- please! Dean - I - can't - breathe" Sam said between racking sobs of laughter. The brothers were rolling around laughing and wrestling with each other, both in fits of laughter, until neither one could breathe.

They stayed up watching the rest of the Batman re-runs and Sam never did complain about the Joker again.

* * *

From that day on, it had been a running joke for the two brothers, something they said every now and again, never once letting John in on the joke - if he was around to hear it. Sam and Dean used it when they needed to cheer eachother up, or just because it had been silent for too long. Whenever Dean was sad, he'd think back to the day he made Sam laugh so hard he went near blue in the face and begin to laugh himself.

Dean grinned, basking in that memory, he looked over at his 'little' brother in the seat next to him. "Hey Sammy? Guess what?"

"What?"

"...I'm Batman" Both brothers grinned at each other and carried on driving through the night.


End file.
